Remember me
by Sataie
Summary: Eine Szene, die Eiri-chans Leben gewaltig beeinflusst hat... Yukis Erinnerungen...


Hi... ihr wollt wieder was zu lesen haben? dann vesucht doch einfach das hier... Es ist durch Zufall entstanden, aus einer Laune heraus, aber es hat mir viel Spass gemacht es zu schreiben... ^^

__

~ Remember me ~

Heimlich lugte der Mond zwischen den Zirren am Himmel hervor, die von der gerade wieder erwachenden Sonne zartrosa eingefärbt worden waren. Die Luft war warm und ein sanfter Wind strich über die Häuser Tokyos und über die Menschen, die um diese Zeit noch oder schon wieder unterwegs waren. Hundegebell, vereinzelter Motorenlärm und das Kreischen von Hupen und Bremsen wehten herüber.

Doch der Junge, der alleine auf der hölzernen Parkbank saß, nahm die Geräusche um ihn herum kaum wahr. ER war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf den See vor ihm zu starren und seinen Gedanken, seinen Vorstellungen nach zu hängen.

Er hatte sich schon unzählige Male gewünscht, jemand anderes zu sein, als er war. Er liebte es, sich vorzustellen, wie sein Leben hätte sein können, wenn er nicht der sein würde, der er war.

Er wusste selbst, dass es absolut feige war, so zu denken, doch es ging einfach nicht anders.

Manchmal dachte er, es würde ihm schon genügen einfach so zu sein, wie jeder andere auch - er sah sich als Sohn eines Mannes, der jeden Morgen zum Arbeiten in ein Büro ging und dessen Frau jeden Tag zu Hause blieb um das Essen zu kochen, als ganz normaler Schüler in einer normalen Familie.

Auch stellte er sich gerne vor, beliebt zu sein, so wie er war, etwas Besonderes im positiven Sinne. Er würde gerne einmal vor ein paar hübschen Mädchen durch die Gänge seiner Schule flüchten, doch dieser Wunsch, das wusste er, würde wahrscheinlich nie eintreffen.

Als ein kühler Windhauch über den Hügel am See wehte, zog Eiri-chan fröstelnd die Beine an seinen Körper und bettete den Kopf auf seine verschorften Knie. Wie oft war auf die kaum verheilten Wunden geschubst worden - von den anderen Jungs in seiner Klasse. Seine hellen bernsteinfarbenen Augen fixierten das Spiegelbild des Mondes, der schwimmend im See lag und die Brise streichelte sanft über sein blondes Haar.

"Warum?" flüsterte er in den beginnenden Morgen.

"Warum bin ich so anders?" Die Frage wurde vom Wind davon getragen.

__

Weil dein Vater dich nicht als Geschenk deiner Mutter bekam, neckte eine höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf wie ein kleiner, teuflischer Begleiter, der ihn immer wieder dazu brachte, in seinen Phantasien zu versinken. _Deswegen hasst sie dich!_

Tränen traten in seine glänzenden Augen, doch bevor es dazu kommen konnte, dass er sich seiner Trauer ergab, registrierte er eine Bewegung unten am Ufer.

Eine schmale Gestalt lag auf der Uferböschung im Gras, das Gesicht in den Boden gedrückt, soweit Eiri erkennen konnte.

Langsam stand er auf und ging auf den anderen kleinen Jungen zu. Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne schien ein rosa Schimmer auf dessen Haaren zu liegen. Er schluchzte vor sich hin und undeutlich waren ein paar Worte zu hören.

Zögernd kam er näher.

"Warum weinst du?" fragte er leise und schaute auf den Jüngeren herab, der in diesem Moment aufhörte zu schluchzen. Vorsichtig strich Eiri ihm über das unordentliche Haar.

"Komm, sag mir was los ist..." Eiris sanfte Stimme schien den Kleinen wenigstens ein Bisschen zu beeindrucken oder zu beeinflussen, denn langsam schaute er auf und setzte sich vorsichtig in das vom Morgentau nasse Gras. Seine Kleidung war durchgeweicht und Strähnen nassen Haares klebten an in seinem Gesicht.

Einige Augenblicke musterte Eiri den Kleinen nur stumm. Er mochte vielleicht neun Jahre alt sein, doch sein Gesicht spiegelte unendliche Trauer wieder, Trauer und Schmerz zu denen sonst nur Erwachsene in der Lage sind, die wissen, was es bedeutet Geliebtes zu verlieren. In seinen Augen war nichts, das Meer unendlichen Blaues schien jeden Ausdruck von Leben daraus verbannt zu haben, er war bleich und starrte ihn einfach nur an, doch Eiri-chan war es fast, als würde er einfach durch ihn hindurch schauen.

Er schluckte lautlos, strich dem Jungen eine Strähne des nassen Haares aus den Augen und legte ihm die Hand Schutz spendend auf den Oberarm.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er noch einmal.

Der Junge schloß kurz die Augen und wieder rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen.

Doch er schien Vertrauen gefasst zu haben, denn er antwortete mit heiserer, ausdrucksloser Stimme.

"Mein Bruder ist tot." Nun las Eiri doch einen unendlichen Schmerz in den hellblauen Augen. "Er... Er ist einfach so gestorben! Wenn ich ihn nicht aufgegeben hätte, würde er vielleicht noch leben!"

Es war tatsächlich die Trauer eines liebenden Menschen. Eiri wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und so zog er den Jungen einfach näher an sich und nahm ihn, trotz dessen nasser Kleidung, in die Arme.

Er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit verging und wie sie so da saßen, der Kleine fest an die Brust des Größeren geschmiegt. Manchmal schluchzte er leise und dann strich Eiri ihm vorsichtig über das Haar und irgendwann, die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und tauchte Tokyo in ein warmes, goldenes Licht, öffnete der Kleine seine Augen wieder.

"Du", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr belegt, sondern frei von allen Sorgen und als Eiri ihn los ließ, schaute er ihn dankbar ob der Fürsorge an.

Er lächelte und mit einem Mal wurde Eiri so warm ums Herz wie schon lange nicht mehr - denn der Junge akzeptierte ihn so wie er war, auch wenn er ihn zum ersten und letzten Mal gesehen haben sollte. Endlich war da jemand, der ihm ein Lächeln schenkte.

Der Kleine stand auf, ergriff Eiris Hand und zog ihn, eher symbolisch, auf die Füße.

Eiri war bestimmt einen Kopf größer, als der andere. Dieser strich sich mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung das pink glänzende Haar aus den Augen und ein schüchternes Lächeln erschien abermals auf seinen Lippen.

"Danke."

Mehr sagt er nicht, doch seine helle Stimme brachte Eiri zum Strahlen.

Und dann tat der Kleine etwas äußerst Unerwartetes. Schnell stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüchtig fanden seine von Tränen benetzten Lippen die Eiris.

_ _ _

Yuki Eiri lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung, eine Zigarette in der einen Hand, die andere lag auf Shuichis Kopf und fuhr ihm langsam durchs weiche Haar.

Shuichi schlief, vielleicht träumte er, jedenfalls lag ein stiller Frieden auf seinen Zügen wie er so da lag, den Kopf auf Yukis Oberschenkeln gebettet.

Der Kleine war schneller verschwunden gewesen, als er überhaupt in Yukis Leben aufgetaucht war.

Doch er hatte etwas hinterlassen, das Yuki bisher immer vermisst hatte. Der Kleine Junge hatte das Gefühl in sein Leben gebracht, doch von jemandem gebraucht zu werden.

Und der Kleine hatte ihn unbewusst dazu gebracht, Schriftsteller zu werden, denn ihm war klar geworden, dass es nichts brachte, seinen Phantasien einfach nur nach zu hängen. Man musste sie leben. Seit dem Morgen im Park wusste er, dass auch noch die kleinste Geste einem Menschen etwas sagen konnte - und das war die Botschaft seiner Bücher...

Ob das seine erste Begegnung mit Shuichi gewesen war?


End file.
